1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid phytase compositions which have been stabilized with a lactic acid source such as Corn Steep Liquor (CSL), and methods of producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The addition of phytase to animal feed to eliminate the anti-nutritional effects of phytic acid is well described, see, e.g., WO 98/28408 and WO 98/28409.
The stabilization of liquid phytase formulations with urea, glycerol or sorbitol is disclosed in WO 93/16175.
Salt-stabilized solid phytase compositions are disclosed in EP 0 758 018 A1.
Plant seeds, cereal grains and legumes are usual components of animal feed. Some of those seeds contain phytic acid, and often also endogenous phytase enzymes.
According to investigations performed by the applicant, endogenous phytase activity in animal feed is at a very low level of around 0.5 units/g.
According to e.g., the two above first-cited WO-references, when supplementary phytase has been added to feed, the phytase activity in the feed is in the range of 0.01-20 units/g.